


Real Live Grown-Ups

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Derek's Past, Domestic, Ficlet, Future Fic, Hale family money, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are planning for their future. Prompt: wealth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Live Grown-Ups

After Stiles came home from college for the last time, he found himself moving again immediately. It’s not like there was a ton of his stuff left at his dad’s house, but there were some things he hadn’t brought with him to school that he definitely wanted to keep when he moved into Derek’s place. 

The news had been delivered to the Sheriff over spring break, so he’d have time to process it and come to all the logical conclusions that Stiles and Derek had tried to explain at the time. It would be a tough adjustment for both Stilinskis if Stiles moved back into his childhood home. The Sheriff had grown accustomed to having his own space, and Stiles felt going right back to the room he slept in all through middle and high school was taking a step backwards. This was a time for him to move forward. If he hadn’t had any other options, he certainly would have done it, and his father would have welcomed him home (egg whites and kale notwithstanding) happily. But he’d take Stiles living with Derek over Stiles living alone any day of the week. Knowing the kinds of insanity they’d dealt with in the past wasn’t going to just magically disappear, the Sheriff felt better knowing Derek Hale would do anything (yes, literally _anything_ ) to ensure his son’s safety. 

Of course so would Scott. Or Isaac. Boyd. Erica. They’d all be fantastic roommates. However, Stiles’ dad didn’t just fall off the turnip truck yesterday, and he knew Stiles and Derek wouldn’t just be roommates. 

While Stiles and the others had been away at their respective universities, Derek had taken the test to get his teaching certificate and landed at the same elementary school he’d gone to himself, teaching social studies to fourth graders. Things were a lot different now, and Derek found that sometimes the truth about the history they were learning didn’t always paint a pretty picture. He very much enjoyed his work, though – more than he or anyone else expected. There were always little jokes here and there about how Derek didn’t _have to_ work, which he always deflected and played down as much as possible. 

They’d decided months ago that when Stiles returned to Beacon Hills, he and Derek would live together. Stiles was teaching, too – sociology classes at the community college. Truth be told, if their situation were taken on its face, it would look like Stiles was the one with a higher income. And technically, that was correct, if you were just looking at paychecks from employers. 

Derek, however, happened to be sitting on the kind of wealth Stiles couldn’t even imagine. He got a check for interest every month, which he set aside in a savings account (he wasn’t sure yet whether or not he was ready to tell Stiles it was money he wanted to use for when the time came to start their family). Stiles had never asked how much it was. He was acutely aware of the fact that Derek hated having that money because it came from the life insurance policies of his dead family members. He’d live in a cardboard box under a highway exit ramp if he could have them back. He’d given Cora her share before she went back to South America, and Peter had disappeared the second he had the cash in his hand. A plus, really – Derek knew Cora had enough money to take care of herself, and Peter was out of their hair (at least for now). 

The only things that could make Derek spend _that_ money were investments in their future. And no, that vintage comic book did not qualify as an investment, Stiles. He did buy the house, though. No mortgage, just paid for it, and it was theirs. The place was probably less than a thousand square feet with one bedroom (technically there were two, but they couldn’t have realisticslly fit a bed in that room). It was nice – new-ish appliances but not fancy ones, and Derek had painted the exterior himself. 

They split the bills 50/50 but didn’t really keep track of who’d done the last grocery run or anything like that. They made each other happy, and it was kind of fun to be all domesticated like real grown-ups. Stiles was still a little surprised when he thought about it sometimes. On both of their salaries alone they could easily afford to pay their bills, so the unspoken fact of Derek’s wealth didn’t really come up. 

When it did, though, Stiles was equally surprised and delighted. Their wedding had been a ten minute thing in the courthouse with the Sheriff and Melissa as witnesses. Neither of them had wanted anything more than that. It had been almost two years since that day, and Derek walked in the front door with a stack of pamphlets about adoption which he handed to Stiles without comment, just a hopeful look on his face. Stiles thought he might faint, he was so shocked, but then again, it did make sense for Derek to start adding to their family (their pack). His response was more than enthusiastic, and involved a session of making out that left Stiles’ skin red with stubble burn. 

Derek explained that this expense (which would be significant) was something he wanted to use his family’s money for. It’s what they would have wanted for him, a spouse and children and a big house for all of their friends and family to celebrate in, for them to raise their children in, to carry on the Hale traditions. 

Stiles just held him, knowing it was a very emotional subject for Derek, and agreed it’s what his family would have wanted him to do. All the money in the world couldn’t bring his family back, but what they’d left for him gave him a chance to start a new family.


End file.
